


Holding on to Forever

by ironbabe



Series: Like the Sun [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbabe/pseuds/ironbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Steve and Tony's 20th anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Because my pack wanted a sequel!

**File name:** _AM TSW 10022037.mkv_  
 **Timestamp:** _23:38_  
 **File location:** _Stark-Rogers private servers_

 **T:** JARVIS can you run diagnostic tests on the latest SI designs while I wrap up the circuitry on the new models?  
 **J:** I’m afraid your daughter has beaten you to the punch, sir. The results have already been forwarded to the R&D department. _[door opens and closes]_  
 **T:** _[chuckling]_ She certainly takes after her father.  
 **J:** Which one, sir?  
 **S:** I believe that would be me.  
 **T:** That is subject to discussion, but I’ll let it pass.  
 **S:** _[laughs]_ Come to bed.  
 **T:** I’ll be up in an hour or so. I just want to finish engineering Mia’s designs.  
 **S:** Can’t you do that tomorrow? It’s our anniversary.  
 **T:** Not yet. You’ve got…a little less than twenty minutes.  
 **S:** Come to bed, Tony. I’ve got plans for you.  
 **T:** Oh?

_[pause; whispering, muffled noises]_   
_[pause; shuffling, zipping]_

**T:** Oh, _oh_ —Steve, what are you—Jesus Chr—hngggg— _fuuuuuuuuuuck—_

_[end of recording]_

// 

 **FR:** _Sistah <Oct 2 23:46>_  
Oh loving brother, where art thou? 

 **FR** : _Spider-ass <Oct 2 23:46>_  
Staying as far away from the family wing as possible.

 **FR:** _Sistah <Oct 2 23:46>_  
Be sure you’re home in time for breakfast. 

 **FR** : _Spider-ass <Oct 2 23:47>_  
Not to worry, I’m sneaking back in at 3. Do you think that’s enough time?

 **FR:** _Sistah <Oct 2 23:47>_  
Based on previous experience, I suggest you sneak back in at 5.

 **FR** : _Spider-ass <Oct 2 23:47>_  
Right. The 14th anniversary. Scarred me for life.

 **FR:** _Sistah <Oct 2 23:47>_  
Oh god, don’t remind me. 

 **FR** : _Spider-ass < Oct 2 23:48>_  
By the way, where’s the old people party at tonight?

 **FR** : _Sistah <Oct 2 23:48>_  
Didn’t your read the e-mail? 

 **FR** : _Spider-ass <Oct 2 23:48>_  
No. 

 **FR** : _Sistah <Oct 2 23:48>_  
Then maybe you should read the e-mail.

 **FR** : _Spider-ass <Oct 2 23:48>_  
I hate you.

 **FR** : _Spider-ass <Oct 2 23:48>_  
I hate you too. :) I’ll see you in the morning!

//

 **September 30, 2037**  
 **TO:** _Avengers Mailing List;_  
 _Pepper Potts <p.potts@starkindustries.com>;_  
 _Mia Stark-Rogers <m.starkrogers@starkindustries.com>;_  
 _Jane Foster <j.foster@culver.edu>_  
 **FR:** _Clint Barton <cawcawmofos@gmail.com>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _SAVE YOURSELVES_

CAP AND TONY 20TH ANNIVERSARY PARTY IN THE EAST WING REC ROOM WOOT!!!!!!11!!!1!!! 10PM ONWARDS ON THE 2ND MOTHERFUCKERS BE THERE OR RISK SEEING CAP’S AND TONY’S NAKED ASSES

 

 **FR:** _Thor <GODOFTHUNDER@gmail.com>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _RE: SAVE YOURSELVES_

MY DEEPEST GRATITUDES FOR THE INVITATION. I AM VERY FOND OF THIS TRADITION, ALTHOUGH I STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY WE ARE CELEBRATING THE UNION OF THE CAPTAIN AND THE MAN OF IRON WITHOUT THEIR PRESENCE. REGARDLESS, MY LOVELY JANE AND I WILL BE IN ATTENDANCE.

 

 **FR:** _Bruce Banner <b.banner@starkindustries.com>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: SAVE YOURSELVES_

It still amazes me how even after all these years, no one has taught Thor how to turn off caps lock.

 

 **FR:** _Jane Foster <j.foster@culver.edu>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: SAVE YOURSELVES_

I stopped trying after our third year of marriage.

 

 **FR:** _Natasha Romanov <CLASSIFIED>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: SAVE YOURSELVES_

We’re too old for this shit.

 

 **FR:** _Pepper Potts <p.potts@starkindustries.com>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: SAVE YOURSELVES_

I don’t know why Clint insists that he can still stay up after midnight.

 

 **FR:** _Clint Barton <cawcawmofos@gmail.com>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: SAVE YOURSELVES_

SPEAK FOR YOURSELVES  
YOLO MOTHERFUCKERS

 

 **FR:** _Mia Stark-Rogers <m.starkrogers@starkindustries.com>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: SAVE YOURSELVES_

Your nest will be ready for you in the rec room as always, Uncle Clint.

 

 **FR:** _Clint Barton <cawcawmofos@gmail.com>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: SAVE YOURSELVES_

HA FUCKING HA

 

 **October 3, 2037**  
 **FR:** _Peter Stark-Rogers <crawling.the.interwebz@gmail.com>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: SAVE YOURSELVES_  
 **ATTACHMENT:** Clint in his nest dead to the world.jpg

Apparently this was what Uncle Clint meant when he said YOLO

 

 **FR:** _Peter Stark-Rogers <crawling.the.interwebz@gmail.com>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: SAVE YOURSELVES_

And that was only a little bit after midnight

//

 **File name:** _AM WWRR 10032037.mkv_  
 **Timestamp:** _22:56_  
 **File location:** _Stark-Rogers private servers_

 **S:** Guys, we’re back from dinner!  
 **T:** Peter? Mia?  
 **S:** Where is everybody?  
 **T:** You guys can come out now, we’ve had enough sex to last us a couple of days!  
 **S:** _Tony._  
 **T:** What? It’s true!

_[static noise from the television set]_

**S:** Did you do anything?  
 **T:** No… JARVIS, what the hell is going on?  
 **S:** Feels like I’m in a horror movie.  
 **J:** Sir, Captain, if you could just make yourselves comfortable on the sofa, your questions will be answered in just a moment.  
 **T:** Alright then. Come on, Cap, let’s see what our kids have cooked up this time.

//

_Mia and Peter.mkv_

**M:** Hi Dad, hi Pops!  
 **P:** Don’t freak out, okay? But Mi and I decided to do something extra special for your 20th anniversary.  
 **M:** Pete and I—well, it took us a couple of months, but we managed to put everything together in time.  
 **P:** There’s a box in front of you. Inside it are photos, letters, audio and video clips, and other mementos about the life you’ve shared for the past twenty years.  
 **M:** It’s been a crazy twenty years. We wanted to give you something that could perfectly capture this beautiful thing that you’ve created—your relationship, our family.  
 **P:** Start with the photos and letters, and then work your way towards the audio clips. JARVIS will play them for you if you’re ready to hear them.  
 **M:** Save the video clips for last. They’re—they’re pretty special.  
 **P:** We’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen.  
 **M:** We love you.  
 **P:** Happy anniversary.

_[end of recording]_

//

 **FR:** _Pops <Oct 4 00:59>_  
Your Dad has been sobbing for more than half an hour.

 **FR:** _Mia <Oct 4 00:59>_  
Should we come in?

 **FR:** _Pops <Oct 4 1:03>_  
Yes, I think your Dad wants to hold you and never let go. Come to think of it, so do I.

 **FR:** _Pops <Oct 4 1:04>_  
But please tell your brother he’s not allowed to take photos.

//

_Excerpt from Tony Stark’s personal audio journal dated October 4, 2037_

**T:** Before my mom died, she told me to be a good person, because somewhere somehow the things you do will come back to you—karma and all that. And—I don’t know, I must have done something badass because I really don’t think I deserve this. Two amazing kids and the most incredible husband anyone could ever ask for, I just—god, I really don’t know what I have done to deserve this. So much love and happiness, I can’t—

_[pause; sniffing sounds]_

**T:** Steve is—he’s my anchor. He’s my best friend, the love of my life, and twenty years, Jesus fucking Christ, _twenty years._ Twenty years and two wonderful children—I don’t think I could have done it alone, heck, I don’t think I could have done it at all. I’d always thought that I’d end up like dad, but aw man, Mia and Peter. They’re spectacular children. That’s all Steve, that’s really all of Steve’s work. I can’t take credit for how beautifully my children turned out, I just can’t.

_[pause; sobbing noises]_

**T:** Christ, I’m full on crying now. I can’t—

_[pause]_

**T:** I’m the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
